kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 38
Prohibit the Failure; Part 1 is the 38th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Now rescued, Raishin Akabane continues on with the Walpurgis Night. However, something is amiss when his opponent does not turn up. Later, he receives information from Shoko Karyusai. Despite her warning and anger for his selfish request earlier, he decides to take matters of the Belew sisters into his own hands, with the help of Yaya. Summary As Raishin Akabane receives medical attention after being rescued, Yaya runs towards him, and hugs him, crying that she has been worried. He notices Edward Rutherford is speaking to Magnus and his Automaton, Hotaru. However, his focus is drawn away from them when Frey calls out to him, happy that he is alright. Shortly after, Henriette Belew addresses him, to whom he asks that she should receive medical attention for her leg. Instead, Henriette bows her head, apologizing and thanking him for everything he has done for her, before asking him to stay out of the Belew sisters' problems. As she leaves, Raishin remarks how similar both Belew sisters are. In the evening, the Walpurgis Night has been declared over for the day, as the 86th ranked student did not show up. While Yaya thinks it is because his opponents are afraid of him, Raishin thinks otherwise, because the 87th student did not appear the day before too. Remarking that in theory, since the 86th student should be better than the 87th, that student would have had control over the match. Moreover, if the 87th student was confident in skipping the night before, it must have meant he would have known the 86th would not show up too. Yaya is alarmed at the possibility of the two opponents working in cahoots, and is worried they may attack them tomorrow. Raishin believes their opponents may have planned in advance to attack them and Frey at a much later date too. Entering his dormitory room, they see Shoko Karyusai, who is angry at Raishin. He promptly apologizes for making her go along with his selfishness. Claiming how military dignitaries could not even do what he asked of her, she throws her report on the table, and comments there is nothing wrong with Henriette. When Raishin clarifies with her again, she becomes frustrated, and reminds him of his promise. She sternly warns him this is his last selfish request, and will obey as the military commands him to do so. Raishin says her warning is clear, and before she leaves, she adds on that he must not cause any mischief. Raishin agrees when Yaya asks if he made a deal with Shoko to get her to investigate while he withdraws from the case. Yaya is shocked when Raishin claims that as much as he feels bad for doing this to Shoko, he feels he can proceed on with his potentially reckless plan. He remarks that he did not trick Shoko, but that she already knows what he is up to and is keeping quiet about it. Yaya panics at the consequences of him betraying Shoko, and tries to remind him of his objective in life, especially to get revenge for Nadeshiko. Filled with regret, Raishin still wishes he had protected his sister, and that his regret may have turned into hatred, for his own self-satisfaction to take revenge. Yaya asks for the reason he still wants to go with his reckless plan, to which Raishin replies he does not want to regret anymore. He is positive that he stands a chance to save Sigmund, Charlotte Belew, and Henriette, but if he does not, he will regret again. Reflecting how he is going against the military, and Shoko, he asks Yaya to lend him her power, which she promises to. Encouraged by her loyalty, they start on his plan and run off into the night. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters